Herbology Crushes
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Nevannah one-shot. Set during COS. Enjoy & please review! :)


**A/N: I own none of the HP characters or locations, they belong to JK Rowling, because she's a genius and I'm not. :)**

* * *

It was another typical day in Herbology. Professor Sprout strode into the greenhouse, "Alright second years, we'll be continuing on with the mandrakes from yesterday's lesson, if you'll please grab a pair of earmuffs from the back," she instructed.

Everyone rushed to the back of the greenhouse, no one wanted the pink ones. Once they'd gotten their earmuffs they went back to their spots on either side of the long table. "Very good, now that we've planted the mandrakes, we'll actually be caring for them today," she said.

Hannah Abbott was staring dreamily at Neville across the table, he didn't notice. He was too busy worrying about Professor Sprout telling them they had to take the mandrakes out of their pots again.

"Now, when I say, I'll ask you to take the mandrake out of it's pot again to check the roots, make sure it's growing properly." Professor Sprout instructed, Neville groaned, causing Seamus Finnigan to laugh. Hannah exchanged glances with her best friend and roommate, Susan Bones.

Just then Professor Snape walked in. "Professor Sprout, a word?" he asked. Professor Sprout turned to the class "Don't do anything until I return," she said, following Snape out of the classroom. "I wonder what he wants," Ron said, looking at Harry. Harry shrugged "Dunno."

As soon as Professor Sprout was out of sight...and earshot, Draco Malfoy smirked. "Hey Longbottom, going to faint again?" he teased. Crabbe and Goyle dramatically fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. Neville clenched his fists angrily, tired of always being teased.

"Uh-oh Longbottom!" Malfoy shouted, reaching for his mandrake as if to pull it out of its pot. Neville's hands flew to the side of his earmuffs "No! Please!" he begged, causing Malfoy and his goonies to laugh even harder.

"Oh piss off Malfoy," Hannah Abbott confronted Draco. Ernie MacMillan and most of the other Hufflepuffs looked shocked.

"Lookie here boys, Longbottom's got a girlfriend!-" Draco laughed to Crabbe and Goyle. "-and what are _you_ going to do about it, Hannah Hufflepuff?" he sneered.

"Abbott," Hannah corrected defensively, trying not to blush. How she wished she was_ actually_ Neville's girlfriend, but he barely noticed her.

"Don't care," Draco went back to stand next to Crabbe and Goyle as Professor Sprout re-entered the classroom. Hannah rolled her eyes. The Herbology lesson resumed as nothing ever happened. Finally the class was over.

"See you on Tuesday!" Professor Sprout shouted as the second years left her class.

All the Slytherins chased Neville out of the greenhouse, still teasing him about the mandrakes. Finally, he'd managed to lose them as they headed to their common room in the dungeons below the lake.

* * *

Later in the courtyard, he spotted Hannah studying with Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan. He walked over to them, shyly. Ernie nudged Hannah "I think Longbottom's been looking for you," he whispered.

Hannah looked up from her Potions textbook, "Oh, hi Neville..." she said, nervously chewing on a loose strand of her long blonde hair. "Uh, hi, I was just, erm, wondering if I could-" Neville stammered, suddenly he was very nervous to be in Hannah's presence.

Ernie seemed to sense what Neville wanted and said, "Come on Susan, let's go back to the common room." Susan shrugged and followed her friend out of the courtyard, leaving Hannah alone on the bench.

"Yes?" Hannah questioned, she couldn't believe it, Neville Longbottom was talking to her! She nervously tugged at her yellow and black striped Hufflepuff tie.

"I-I just wanted to, erm, say thanks." Neville stuttered, suddenly realizing that he found Hannah quite attractive.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Hannah couldn't hide her blushing as she closed her Potions book.

"Uh, Hannah?" Neville asked, suddenly noticing his name scribbled all over Hannah's notebooks.

Hannah's bright amber eyes went wide as she looked up into Neville's equally wide hazel ones. "Oh, erm...nothing." she dashed off into the castle. Neville shrugged and walked back to Gryffindor tower, pleased to know that Hannah Abbott returned his feelings.


End file.
